Basilicus:About
Basilicus is a world building project, centered around The Basilicus Prime Galaxy. The primary focus of this worldbuilding project is to create a detailed rich galaxy; teeming with life and all the things that go with it. As this galaxy evoles, it can spawn anything for action-packed to melodramatic novels and short stories. Because all of the material in Basilicus is licensed under the GFDL, users have a larger freedom in contribute to these Basilicus, as well as, using the material within for other projects. History of Basilicus 2004 Basilicus was created by Christopher Grey in 2004 as a collection of 15 years worth of material developed for personal purposes. Prior to 2004, this materials was for use in a series of Role Playing Games, however when Mark sat down and became serious about developing them, he encountered a problem. It seemed that everyone worth any creative merit had their own perfectly functioning set of proprietary worlds. It then became clear that to be more productive in his endeavors, it was necessary to share content rather than compete with one another. 2006 Basilicus Prime was born. Many Wikians have contributed to the pages of Basilicus. But as with everything, the obligations of jobs, family and changing interest, slowly allowed Basilicus Prime to fall into a deep sleep. Oct. 2008 After spendind over twenty-five years building worlds and setting; spending untold years searching the internet for any piece of information he could us, to help in his worldbuilding hobby. Laughing Hyena has journeyed into Basilicus Prime. As he searched through this galaxy and enjoyed what he saw, which lead to his next journey. He has asked to take up the reins and bring Basilicus out of its deep sleep (with the help of both past and present Users), and breathe life back into this majestic galaxy. Jan. 2010 The prodigal son returns. Laveaux is out of Basilicus retirement and busting forward in a new year. --Laveaux 01:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Copyright History Basilicus was originally created by as a world-building project utilizing a PHP content management system. At the time, the project's rights were fully reserved and the creator hoped to establish a growing community of world-builders. As the project progressed, however, it was realized that by transitioning the content into a free license, it would benefit both the developers and the world-building community as a whole. The first license chosen was from Creative Commons. After about a year, it was decided to convert the licensing to GNU, in order to utilize more integration with other existing projects. Because there were no other contributors at the time, the transition required no consent. However, it is possible that Basilicus materials can exist under Creative Commons. In that case, the material must be "dual-licensed" to keep the integrity of both licenses. If users choose to use Basilicus under the Creative Commons license, it can only be with materials taken or modified between March 2004 and December 2005. There is no existing archive for these materials and so must have been acquired during that time. The developers of Basilicus strongly encourage that users utilize current materials under the current license so as to avoid future incompatability with other Basilicus materials. Copyright Basilicus operates under the GFDL GNU Free Document License. There may changes to this, if this current license is changed or made invalid. Additionally and as with any material, users may choose to dual-license downstream modifications of Basilicus as long as the GFDL is maintained.